Lord Of The Tombs
by iDangerKitten
Summary: I've taken it upon my self to try and write this as acurately as I could to entertain you all. Even the chapters are some how realated to the chapters in the books. If I have made any mistakes please notify me...Enjoy. Sway


**_!DISCLAIMERS!_**

**Regarding Lord of the Tombs: **The Tolken family have complete right to the Lord of the Rings Trillogy. Lara Croft and her likeness are porperty of Core and Edios interactive. Oh, and one last thing, this is actually the first time I've ever writen something of this big of scale, so please forgive me if I make any mistakes while I take you and the rest of the Fellowship (Including Lara and Alex) through all three Lord of the Rings Books. This story is for your enjoyment and please, gental flames. Oh, and also REVIEW!!!!! PLEAASSEEE REVIEW!!! PUH-LEASE!!!!!  
Thank you and untill I write again,   
Jenn Shadows  
  
**Regarding My Work:** Jenn Shadows into the Night (COPYRIGHT TO MEEEEE!) is in the process of adding a sequal (Jenn Shadows Lights in the Sky) so if it takes me a while to get any of ethier one of these story's chapters up, I beg your frogiveness as always. (Not only that I have a story in the process, that I have told none of the ppl who like my work about. Its a Tomb Raider fic and it's presently, 29 pages in the process. Jenn Shadows into the Night is now finished (yeah!) at 56 pages, and Jenn Shadows Lights in the Sky has been updated to two pages instead of one. At the end of this story there is a readable periview of both Jenn Shadows Into the Night, Jenn Shadows Lights in the Sky, and as a bonus, Lara Croft and the Black Mandela, the first ever preview! Oh I feel so proud and triumphent, but it's not like anyone ever reads these, so my previews are worhtless unless you really do want to read them. Sob (: ( )  
  
**Regarding How to Contact Me: **Also Check out my website of Fan Fiction stories, These aren't all my stories on the Web site. IF YOU HAVE SOME PLEASE EMAIL THEM TO my email(s)-  
jennshadowsyahoo.co.uk  
tombraiderlara0lycos.com  
trixiecat2001ppfyahoo.com (Also my AIM= trixiecat2001ppf or invaderlara)  
pastpresentandfuturemovieyhoo.com  
  
UNTILL NEXT TIME DEAR FANS AnD ReAdErS. ENJOY YOUR JOURNY TO MORDOR AND BACK....  
  
Jenn ShadowsLord of the Tombs  
_The Fellowship of the Tombs_  
  
_Three rings for the Elven-kings udner the sky,  
Seven for the Dawrf-lords in their halls of stone,  
Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die,  
One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne,  
In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.  
One ring to rule them all. One ring to find them,  
One ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them!  
In the Land of Mordor where Shadows lie._  
  
Prologue  
  
_1  
Concerning the Crofts_

Thunder Crashed out side the Croft Mannor. Lord Croft turnned his head to the slowly creeking door in his study, A young girl around the age of five peeked through the crack she had made. Her Amber eyes surveyed the room.  
she asked, opening the door a little further.  
Angel, you were suposed to be asleep three hours ago. Lord Croft scolded.  
The girl giggled and ran to her father's side as the thunder crashed outside again. she squeeked.  
Croft laughed as his daughter buried her face into his clothing. Lara, angel, whats wrong? he cood.  
I couldn't sleep, Gods bowling again. she smiled as a pice of long aburn hair fell over her cheek.  
he chuckled, I suppose his angels are not asleep. the girl giggled again.  
Can you read to me till I fall asleep? she asked.  
Yes, I supose, I have the perfect book! Croft exclaimed. It's called, _Lord of the Rings_.  
Lara raised a finger to her soft lips, But you are Lord of the Tombs.  
No Lara, this book isn't about me, Its about a hobbit. Croft smiled.  
A hobbit? Whats a hobbit? Lara asked.  
Well, a hobbit is a person about your hight, and weres no shoes, but on his bear feet, he or she has hair on top.  
Lara wrinkled her nose in distaste.  
Now, Lara, this book is about a hobbit, his name is Frodo Bagins.  
What kinda name is Frodo? she asked.  
Well, maybe if I begin reading, you shall find out. Come now Lara, to the master suit. Croft ushered his daughter out of the study and down the grand hall into his own bedroom. He began scaning his bookshelf for the book, as Lara jumped up on his bed. Ah, here we are. He finally smiled plucking a book from the book shelf. He began to read aloud to Lara, making his way over to the bed.  
When Mr. Bilbo Baggins of Bag End anounced that he would be shortly celebrating his eleventy-first birthday with a party of special magnificence..... Croft read on for manny a more nights, Lara becoming intrigued with manny of the Characters in the book untill one last night before Lord Richard Croft, also known as the great, Sir Richard Croft, passed away. Croft had at least finished all three books to his daughter and she was then, eight years of age. (_The Fellowship of the Ring, The Two Towers, and The Return of the King_.)  
Then came that dreadful night when Lara had been informed of her Father's Death. How she had cried her self to sleep, thus keeping the Novels ever close to her heart...

_Chapter 1  
_A Long-Expected Party_  
_

Lara sat on her balcony paging through one of her favorite books,_ Lord of the Rings, Fellowship of the Ring._ A cool breeze swept across her cheek, brushing over it like a gental hand. Lara smiled, she liked to think of it as her father telling her, I love you Angel. Alas, those days were truely gone. She sighed at the thought.  
As a young woman at the age of twenty-five she should of been Married, raising a family. But no, this is not a ordanary woman of twenty-five. This is Lara Croft we are talking about, Tabloid Queen. Lara smiled and closed the book, stepping back inside. It was a beautiful spring day. She really should be doing some type of activity out side, she really just didn't feel like it though.  
she called, placing the book back on her book shelf.  
Yes ma'm? her trusted buttler asked from the door way.  
Would you be a dear and ask Bryce to prepare the Norton for me? she asked.  
Right away Ms. Croft. Going for a little Sunday drive are we? he inquired.  
It was Sunday, she thought. And a Sunday drive does sound quite nice. Yes, I am. she anounced.  
  
Twenty minutes later Lara was screaming down the London brige, towards town. I really should give Alex a visit, she thought. Make sure he's okay with the whole Iluminatti thing and all. A social call I guess.  
Ten minutes Lara screached to a stop infront of Alex's apartment building. Lara diligantly walked up the steps and took the old elevator to the top floor. The elevator dinged, and there infront of her, was Alex's apartment. Although she still did hold a grudge against him over the Prayer Wheels extravagansa, she secretly wanted him back. A secret she wouldn't admit to anyone, not even her self. She steped from the elevator and stood infront of the door. You can still turn back. She thought.  
Just then the door handel jiggled, and the door swung open. Alex. Yes, Alex was there, standing in nothing but boxers. Can't turn back now, she thought. Then she spotted the Boxers, Most definately can't go back. She looked up into Alex's sleepy eyes and smiled weakly. she coughed. Alex's eyes snaped wide open.  
Lara, Lara, Lara, just the person who I wanted to see. heh. he grinned goofily.  
Lara tweaked an eyebrow upwards, Alex. I regret to inform you that you are standing infront of me in nothing but...uh...boxers. Alex looked down at his boxers stupidly.   
Hey, heh, looky at that. he said pointing at his flame decaled boxers. These are my favorite ones.  
Lara mouthed an okayyy, what ever. Although before she could finish the ever she was trapped inside against Alex's door. She was in....his....apartment. Alex looked at her for a second and then kissed her.  
Glad you came back. he smirked. Lara pushed him off of her.  
I haven't come for, That', I would never in my entire life do...that' with you. she sneered.  
Alright then Kiddo, whats wrong? Have I stolen something again? he teased going back to his bed and flopping down on it.   
Lara glared at him, Not since the Prayer Wheels. she spat back cooly.  
Alex winced at the thought of it, You know I'd never do that again, right? he asked.  
Alex, if I even remotely thought you'd do something like that, I wouldn't be here talking to you now. she sighed.  
  
he sighed stairing up at the ceiling. What do you need, surely this is not just a social call.  
Lara started moving closer to him, it is.  
Alex sat up and looked at her astonished. Really? Hmph, thats a new one. he smirked.  
Lara started, but she was cut off by a large exploshion. It rocked the entire building, knocking Lara forward on top of Alex.  
I'm the luckiest man on Earth. he smiled.  
Lara pushed her self off of him. What was that? she asked motioning to the floors.  
I dunno, Alex started. but I didn't like the sound of it, lemme' get on some clothes and, we, can go check it out.  
I didn't like the sound of it ethier. Come on, hurry up. Lara urged.  
Right, gimme' five minutes.  
  
  
  
Alex agreed and made haste for the bathroom with a pair of jeans and an old white t-shirt.  
Lara sat on the bed imaptionately, tapping her foot. She looked at her watch. It had only been 32 seconds since he went in the bathroom. It had only been 6 minutes since she got there, and already things were going wrong. She sighed to her self. I miss you Daddy. Hopefully you know that. she whispered. Alex emegred from the bathroom. He leaned against the door frame.  
Got your .45's I presume? he smiled pointing to her thighs. One .45 was strapped to each thigh by a black holster.  
And you? she asked. What have you for a wepon?  
Alex smiled and took her by the hands. You'll have to find out one of these days. he smirked.  
Ha-Ha. Very funny. Lara rolled her eye's sarcsticly. We really should get down there.  
Yea, lets go. Lara and Alex walked towards the door and opened it. Lara strode out first then Alex.  
Well, Mr. West, looks like you and your...friend, Ms. Croft...here are trapped. A voice rang out from Alex's left. Indeed, the two were surrounded by men of all sorts. Only one thing did they have in common, they were all carrining M-16's.  
Hey, heh, Tony...Whats going on? Alex asked.  
Alex, I don't think their bluffing. Lara whispered.  
I'd have to agree with you on that one Love. he whispered back. On the count of five,  
Mr. West, I do belive, Tony started.  
We make a run for it,  
That you have something of mine. Tony continued  
I'll go first, I don't want you getting hurt.  
You know, the Mandela of St. Peter? Tony finished.  
Then I'll have to go first. Lara smirked dodging through the men. Alex followed quickly.  
You know one of those .45's would come in really handy right now! Alex shouted as the men opened a wall of fire on them. Lara through a .45 at him and began firing at the guards. The .45 hit him in the head. Alex mumbled as he rubed the sour spot and picked up the gun. he shouted to Lara. There's to manny of them! FLY YOU FOOL! (a/n: OMG! Fly you fools! as in Gandalf?!?!?!?!) Lara took off down the hall way with Alex flying after her. There was a window ahead. Who knows how far down it is, but it beats being killed by guns.  
ALEX! THE WINDOW! Lara shouted.  
WHAT ARE YOU?!?! SUCICIDAL!?!? he screamed.  
NO! IT'S OUR ONLY CHANCE! With those last words Lara blroke through the glass and fell towards the asphalt 10 stories below. Alex jumped after her. The last thing she heard was Alex scream.  
WERE GONNA' DIE!!!

Lara sat up slowly. This...This is impossible. she stuttered. She noticed that she was surrounded by a forest. Her back hurt really bad. She began to think again. But, there's no forests in London. She pondered. Then Lara remembered about Alex. She shouted out into the dence forrest. He was no were in sight. She shouted again. WERE ARE YOU!?!?! Screeming is no use. Were is he. Lara began a slow and steady walk through the forest, hoping for away out. Finally she emerged out on the south side of the forest. In the distance she could see smoke rising up in seperate columns. she muttered and set off towards the smoke.  
It was a beautiful country side, like nothing she had seen since her childhood. Every thing was fresh and lush. No smog, no cars, no skyscrapers. In the distance she could hear horses winning back and forth to one another. Lara kept herself alert and cautious, one hand rested on one of her trusty .45's. She could hear hoof beats traveling towards her. Several hoof beats. She ducked low down in the grass and waited. Something came over the rise. It shouted out to another that was just coming into Lara's view.  
GO! GO!  
I'm going Sam. I'm going!  
Two more figures came over the rise. They were all short. About half the size of Lara. Lara dicided she was going to call them Halflings. (a/n: Haflings, ha. lol)  
Frodo! Wait for us! shouted one.  
No time Pip! Now hurry yer self along!  
But Marry! What about Frodo!  
We'll catch up!  
At that time Lara saw a black figure came over the rise, on a black horse, then another, and another. There was three of them. The halflings were still rushing towards her. The Riders paused at the hill then sped off after the Halflings down the hill. Oh no. Lara stuttered as one toppled on top of her. This particular halfling had bright blue eyes and brown curly hair. Lara asked.  
Sam came up behind Lara and Frodo. Mr. Frodo! Is she friend or foe?! Lara exchanged a nervouse look with Frodo. Frodo didn't want any more lives spent on his behalf and Lara didn't want to see her favorite character from her favorite book hate her, so at the same time they both answered Marry and Pippin caught up with Frodo and Sam.  
Then come on Frodo! Pippin shouted. We have to get to the Brandy Buck Farrie!  
Come on! Lara shouted. She hustled the Hobbits back towards the forest shouting at them the whole time to keep moving. The Ring Raiths won't be able to catch us as easily in the Old Forest! Lara shouted. On the other end of this forest is the fairie! Quickly now! Lara ran along side with Frodo, Sam and Pippin ran ahead of them and Marry was on Lara's other side. Lara shouted pushing Frodo and Marry infront of her. I'll meet you at the Farrie and I'll try to hold them off! Lara skidded to a stop and turned around whipping out a .45. Bet you've never seen a wepon like these before Agents of Saluron! she shouted at the Riders in Black. The Riders in black skidded to a stop infront of her.  
There was four of them in all. The two on the far sides took off into the forest after the halflings, their horses whiniing triumphantly. Fly you fools. Lara whispered to her self. The two riders infront of her charged. They went around Lara slicing at where her head had been seconds before, with their swords. Lara lifted her .45 and shot at one of the Raithes. The rider fell off his horse with a loud thump into the dusty road. The horse with no rider was galluping strait towards Lara. She grabbed the horse's saddle and hoisted herself up on to the still moving horse and grabbing the rains. The other Raith skidded to a halt and galluped after Lara and her now escaping horse. Lara urged the horse towards the farrie. The Ring Raithe behind her was catching up and was hot on her tail. Lara shot blindly behind her. Lara screamed. she could see the small hobbit on the dock, running towards the now leaving farrie.  
Frodo looked behind him and saw Lara saddled on the one of the Raiths horse's leading the Riders away from them down the road.   
I'll meet you and Gandalf at the _Prancing Pony_! She yelled. Then Lara was gone from Frodo's view. Pippin came up behind Frodo and put a hand on his shoulder.  
Aye, Frodo, there are no humans in the Shire. Who is she? Do you really know her? What do you have that those black riders want?  
Sorry, Pip. Sam and I have to leave the Shire. Thats all I can say. Frodo sighed.  
And the human girl? Marry butted in, What about her?  
  
Lara led the Raithes on down the road away from the direction the hobbits were now floating. There was now six Raithes chasing after her. _I can't shake them!_ she thought._ Leave me alone!_  
she heard them hiss.  
LEAVE ME BE!!! She shouted them, and the opened rapid fire on them. The Riders scattered, leaving Lara and her horse alone in the woods. Lara, in her passion for the Lord of the Rings book's had learned Elvish luckily. Right now her horse was evil. She could see it in it's eyes. She closed her eyes and whispered in the horse's ear....

_Y'enillor morne  
tulinte I quettar  
terca'no nuruva  
Halasta! Qyetes  
Hfirimain...  
The Ring Spell Has Been Broken  
Translation in the last pages of story_

No wiser words have I ever heard spoken from a humans mouth before. A voice sounded behind Lara. For I am Arwen daughter of-  
Elrond. Leader and healer of Rivendell. Yes, I know actually. Lara smiled.  
Are you Elvish? Arwen asked leading her white stallion out of the trees.  
No, I'm quite human. Lara acknowlaged with a slight bow of the head.  
No bows are neaded-  
Lara, daughter of Lord Croft.  
Yes, well, Frodo and the halfings need your help more than I do. I will go track the Raiths. You are to take care of the Halflings, Lara. Keep them safe.  
Lara turned her horse around and sped off towards the way the hobbits went. In her galluping away she shouted tiumphently out to Arwen...GOOD LUCK ARWEN, DAUGHTER OF ELROND! And in Replie Lara heard Arwen shout out to her.  
GOOD LUCK LARA CROFT! DAUGHTER OF LORD CROFT. GOOD BYE FOR NOW!!!!

_Chapter 2  
_The Shadow of the Past  
(Hobbits and gun Powder)

Lara urged her horse on wards down to wards the direction the Hobbits were floating. The horse reared a little in order to gain more speed. Lara ducked down and moved rythmicly with the dark horse. The horse gained a little speed. Lara whispered in elvish to the horse. The hoof beats quickened pace and Lara and her trusty compainion sped forwards. Wind whiped past Lara's face, blowing her braid horizontally behind her.  
The Hobbits came into view further on down the Brandywine River.  
Faster Rider of Fate and Good Fourchen! Frodo urged.  
I'll take the bridge ahead and meet you at the Prancing Pony. I will not betray you. I fight with you against the Dark Lord Saulamon! Lara screamed as she raced past them and out of their view.  
  
Who is she Frodo? Pippin glared.  
A friend. Frodo sighed. I think.  
You don't know? Sam asked. You have to be able to trust her Frodo!  
started Marry, but, Hobbits ave' never trusted Humans before.  
Then its time these Hobbits begin to! exclaimed Frodo. She saved our lives. She lead the Riders away from us.  
Those Black Riders could be her leaders. Pippin muttered.  
I don't think so. Frodo wondered. I think she's a friend of Gandalf.  
It would make sence. Sam glared. They both were strange clothing.  
Frodo and Pippin glared.  
Just a comment. he smiled weakly.  
Those comments will get you in trouble Sam Wise Gamgee. Marry said half heartedly.  
I hope she will be alright. Frodo sighed.  
Me too, Frodo, me too. Pippin said, putting a hand on his shoulder as the gazed out to wards the sound of scilently fading hoof beats. Me too.  
  
Lara ducked as a tree branch went wooshing over her head. The horse reared and slowed a bit. Lara shouted, You have to keep going! _Halasta! Halasta!_ I know your tired, we're almost there. Lara closed her eyes and let the horse take over. She felt the cool evening breaze sweep across her cheaks. Keep going please! she whispered. Lara felt the air around her cheaks become softer, they were slowing down. Lara slowly opened her eyes as they slowed to a stop. Infront of her read a sign that said, _The Prancing Pony._ Lara's eyes widened. We made it. she whispered. A cold drop of rain hit her cheak as it began to rain. Thank you! Lara laughed as she wrapped her arms around the horses neck. She hopped of the horse, her combat boots squishing in the mud beneath her.  
Lara let her slender fingers rap lightly on the door infront of her. An eye pice in the door slid open.  
Who goes? it asked.  
Lara Croft, and her horse.... A crash of thunder echoed through the sky.   
What is your bissnes here?  
My bissness is that of my own. Lara glared.  
Alright, alright, the door slid open. I'll let you through, don't mean you know harm, there's strange folk about. Can't be to carefull.   
Of course. Lara nodded, taking Thunder's rains and leading him into the village.  
  
Pippin and Marry hoisted the raft a shore. Frodo hopped off, his furry feat spashing in the mudd below. There, through those trees. Frodo pointed to a dim light. Thats it. The four Hobbits ushered forward throught the trees and to the door. Frodo knocked on the large gate.  
Who goes? it asked.  
A band of lonely Hobbits.  
Hobbits eh? haven't seen your kind around here in ages. What is your bissnes here?  
Our bissness is that of our own. glared.  
Alright, alright, the door slid open. Don't mean you no harm, there's strange folk about. Can't be to carefull.  
Frodo nodded in agreement. Frodo led the band of Hobbits through the village and into a place that read, _The Pramcing Pony Inn._ Come on. said Pippin. The Hobbits pushed their way inside.  
  
Lara had bought a coat and cape from one of the merchants on the rainy streets and wraped it around her, putting the hood up. She lead Thunder to a dry stall in the Inn's stable area. You stay here. she whispered to it. I'll be back. Lara pushed open the stable door and looked up and down the street, before stepping out.  
A hand caught her by the arm. Strange bissness you are going about, Ms. Croft. Lara looked up into the hooded figure's dark face.  
she smirked. Aragorn stepped back for a second, shocked.   
You know me. Not that it matters. He pushed her towards the Inn. You come here seaking Hobbits I hear.  
Lara gritted her teeth as Aragorn rushed her up the steps in the Inn so that no one could see she was being held against her will. He pushed her into a room and slamned the door behind him. He pushed his hood back, shoulder length black hair fell around his face, blue eyes glinted at her dangerously.   
That was not a question. You come here seeking a Hobbit named Frodo Baggins. Yes? Aragorn glared.  
  
  
Frodo walked up to the Bar Tender. Excuse me? he asked.  
Well hello me' little Masters.  
We're looking for a wizard named Gandalf. Have you seen him? Frodo asked.  
The Bartender thought a second before answering, Oh, right, tall fellow, large pointy hat right? Frodo nodded, smiling. Haven't seen the likes of him around here for six months.  
Frodo's head drooped. _Something must ave' gone wrong._ he thought. Do you have any rooms availible, we'll be staying the night.  
Oh....Hobbit folk. Well we ave' some nice cozey hobbit sized rooms availible if you need one.  
That would be nice.  
Well great....Mr....  
Frodo smiled weakly.  
Well, me Mr. Underhill. We'll ave' your room ready in an hour. the Bar Tender smiled at him.  
Thank you, we'll uh....Wait here for now. Frodo and the other seated them selfs around a table.  
  
Well then. Mr. Baggins just walked into the building. Aragorn said, turning away from the window. Come, I belive you are good. Have a talk with me. Aragorn invited.  
Lara grinned. That would be lovely.  
Ms. Croft,  
Please, call me Lara.  
Lara, Mr. Baggins knows you correct?  
she frowned.  
Then put your hood up and stay disuised as me. he ordered. Lara put up her hood so that no one would be able to tell who she was and followed Aragorn down stairs. He led her to a table and they both sat down.  
  
Sam watched as two shady figures seated at a table in the back of the crowded room. He could tell the tallest one was watching Frodo. Sam turnned away as Marry came back to the table with another drink larger then every one else's. Oyi? Whats that? Pippin asked.  
This my friend is a Pint. Marry said smiling at it.  
I'm getting me one. Pippin said excitedly and rushed off to get a Pint.  
Sam asked.  
What Sam?   
That guy in the back of the room has been doing nothing but starring at you since we got here. Sam said looking at the hooded figure.  
Frodo pulled the Bartender over to him. Who's that man over there with the hood? Frodo asked.  
Oh, him? Frodo nodded. That there is Strider. He's one of them Ranger Folk, very dangerous people.  
  
Aragorn took his pipe from his coat and lit it. Lara watched as he began puffing at it. Aragorn began, not taking his eye's off Frodo. I can see that you aren't from around here.  
Lara replied watching Sam spot them. She looked away quickly. Aragorn kept on watching. I'm actually from a different World. Aragorn nodded and kept watching the Hobbits.  
Really that doesn't suprise me Lara. Aragorn whispered  
Truthfully I'm not suprised ethier. In my world, Lara looked at him. You and this whole world is only, fictional. In books. she sighed the story of the Dark Lord, and his Presious' Ring only a bed time story for the young.  
Aragorn glanced at Lara. You know about the rings of power? he asked. His gaze resumed on the hobbits.  
Yes. I want to help you get rid of them, free this world of Darkness. Lara looked down. As I wish I could do for mine.  
  
Oh, I know a Baggins! Frodo Baggins! He's right over there. Pippin smiled, talking with a bunch of Humans. Frodo had caught wind of their conversation and looked at Sam panicking. He stood and rushed after Pippin who was dauntally talking with the men.  
Pippin NO! he shouted. Just then he slipped on a glass that was roling across the floor. Frodo began to fall backwards, the ring flew from his pocket.  
  
Lara looked up as there was a yelp. She saw Frodo falling back, arms frailing. The Ring flew up into the air. Lara and Aragorn jumped as the Ring landed on Frodo's finger and he dissapeared. They exchanged looks. Their eye's thought the same thing as their hearts. Look for Frodo. Unluckily, Frodo took the ring off right infront of Aragorn.   
Aragorn grabbed Frodo by the collar and hoisted him up the stairs as he had done with Lara. You atrack way to much attention to your self, Mr. Underhill. he whispered. Aragorn grabbed Lara's wrist and pulled her up after him.   
The door opened and Frodo came flying in. I can usually avoid being sceen if I wish, Aragorn whispered, pinching out all the candels in the room, but becoming invisible, that is a rare gift. Are you frightened? he asked.  
Frodo whimpered. Frodo wtached the other compainion strode across to the otherside of the room, then it lowered it's hood.  
Not nearly frightened enough. Lara sighed as she gazed at Frodo.  
You...You...You saved our lives. Frodo stuttered.  
Indeed. You have not been careful lately Mr....Underhill. Lara glared. I mean you no harm. Nor does Ara....Strider here. I know Mr. Baggins that you know you can trust me. yes? she concluded.   
I suppose. Frodo stated.  
There was a stout crash and a bang as Sam, Pippin, and Marry crashed into the room. Aragorn unsheathed his sword. Marry was armed with a chair and was standing to the right of Sam. Pippin, was armed with three lit candel sticks, and was standing to the left of Sam. Sam held up his fists ready to fight.  
Give Mr. Frodo back to us! Sam shouted.  
You ave' stout hearts little Masters. But that will not save your friend. The Wraiths fall on to your trail again.  
Pippin spotted Lara. Look! It's her.  
Lara turned to the Hobbits and raised her eyebrows. I am here to help. My gun's are at your service.  
The Hobbits exchainged nervous galnces. Whats a gun? Marry asked.  
It could be those metal clubs at her hips. Lara heard Pippin replie.  
Lara pulled out a .45. This is a gun. she held out the .45 to the Hobbits to inspect. They ran their small chubby fingers over it. Frodo moved his hand from the Barrel to the trigger.  
It doesent look dangerous to me. he spat. Whats it good for?  
Lara smiled and moved his hand away from the trigger, replacing it with her own. She took a few steps back and aimed at one of Sams back pack straps. She shot a clear loud shot and the back pack lurched to the left as pans fell off of his pack were the strap had been. The Hobbits jumped at the loud noise. Aragorn smiled.  
Gun powder. Aragorn smiled. Never would I ave' thought you could get it into a contraption so small. I warn you Ms. Croft, gun powder is very minimal in these lands.  
Then I'll need to find myself a new wepon, she anounced, Untill then, Pistols it is.  
If you insist, we'll need to buy you a sword though, before we leave in the morning. shuggested Aragorn. Lara nodded in agreement. Untill then here's the plan. Lara, you are in charge of the decoy.  
Lara frowned.  
Set up extra beds, make them look like the Hobbits are in them. It will through off the Wraiths.  
Lara and Frodo chimed.  
Until then, Aragorn continued, I'll go see what I can do about Lara's sword. In the morning, we file out towards Rivendell. Aragorn swept from the room, no foot steps were heard.  
Shall we? Lara shuggested.  
I don't trust her. Sam whispered to Frodo.  
Come now Sam, she is helping us and she already saved us once!  
I'll trust her for the time being then.  
Thats a good lad. frodo laughed.  
What could possibly be so funny? Lara asked with a tad of dissaprovel.  
Frodo chuckled.  
Then come on, lets go set up your decoys.  
  
Aragorn swept down the lonely rainy roads that weaved through the village. _Swords, _he thought, _Were can I find a quallity sword?_ He came to a small market stall that, dispite the rain, was still open. The stall was owned by a tiny sword smith who's shortness didn't equall his attitude. I'm here to buy a sword. Aragorn anounced, grabbing the Simth's attention.  
You don't say? Aragorn nodded his head. I would of never guessed. Well I have all types. Long, Short, daggers, arrows-  
I said I was looking for a sword, now a bow.  
Naw really Sherlock? Aragorn glared. Okay okay, what type are you looking for?  
It should be lite, sharp and sterdy.  
Ah, I have the perfect sword for you then, fine sir. The litte Sword manager shuffled to the back of the stall and brought forth a brown sword casing and pack strap. Aragorn smiled, he unsheathed it and found that it was a Silver Sword with markings of a tiger across it. He swung it through the air quickly and sliced a near by pumpkin in half with one swipe.  
It is called, Traithinuad. It was property of some old hero from around these parts. 100 pounds please. Aragorn paid the due and set off down the road with Lara's newly aquired sword, Traithinuad. People whispered amongst themselfs under tarps. One conversation caught Aragorn by suprise.  
someone whispered. Yeah, I know a Croft. Lara Croft.  
Do you know her well, Mr. West?  
I used to work with her. the voice whispered back. Have you seen her?  
No sir.  
Aragorn waited till the whisperer who knew Lara left the tarp. It was a young man, roughly 31, with blond hair and blue eyes. Aragorn whisked the man away down the raod.  
Yo! Dude! Stop it! What are you doing? West asked.  
Taking you to a good friend Mr. West. Aragorn whispered.  
  
Lara sat around the fire with Frodo, Sam, Mary, and Pippin. The chores had been done and the decoy's set. Aragorn crashed through the door. He through a man down at Lara's feet. Do you know our good friend Mr. West here? he asked.  
  
Lara cocked an eyebrow. He looked pretty weather beaten. Um yes I do.  
Then he is no threat?  
That is correct.  
Damn strait. Alex glared up at Aragorn.  
Watch your toung Alex. Lara ordered. Our friend Aragorn is much more than you think.  
I demand an explanation! Alex stammered.  
Then you explanation is this... Welcome to Hobbit Land.' Lara smirked.  
Hobbit? Hobbit! I've heard of that. Alex racked his excuse for a brain for a clue to what a Hobbit actually was. Wait... I've been sucked into some mad Lord of the Rings Movie! Wait I am in a movie, Wait....ah screw it. To leave Lara or no to leave Lara. Which only has one answer...Damn.   
The Hobbits watched Alex's stupidity rant on in horror. They had never seen such stupidity in one human before. Okay, so Pippin was probibly just as dumb, but we can exclude him because he's a Hobbit.  
Lara asked.  
  
What have I told you about acting like a morron in public? she glared.  
  
Wrong answer. she cocked one of her .45's.  
Aragorn started...she waved him off.  
  
He wimpered.


End file.
